Tarot Card Guide
by Stuff'nStuff
Summary: Accompaniment to Bleeding Out.


_Understand that Tarot Cards are very subjective and that this interpretation of them is not absolute fact. That said, this is the guide I will have in mind when writing them into my story, so this is probably the interpretation you should use if attempting to figure stuff out. ;)_

**Good:**

**Ten of Cups**: Joy, happiness, utopia, essentially. Savor what you have and don't go looking for trouble.

**Two of Cups**: Love. For ourselves and others. Soulmate, but the relationship is immature with the possibility of failure.

**Strength**: NOT a card of compassion/love/forgiveness, Strength shows the need for the dominance of superior will over base instincts and desires. Shows a strength of spirit that surpasses physical strength and a patience and endurance of baser strength.

**Page of Wands**: Catalyst of change that would be otherwise impossible. Event: conception, usually of an idea. Person: ambitious, ethical, creative, childlike. Yourself: a pillar against fear. Helps you expose and integrate what you're afraid of into your life so it no longer frightens you.

**Knight of Wands**: Event: coming and going of an important matter, often quickly. Person: Spontaneous and kinetic. Yourself: bring your energy and enthusiasm to the surface.

**The Chariot**: Emotion must not be entirely destroyed, but restrained and channeled for the greater good.

**Two of Wands**: applied power. Sign of initial vision of what you think is coming in your life and that even if that vision is incorrect, it motivates you towards your true destination. Reminder that we are always in control of our lives and relationships. Reminder to plan ahead and that there's no place for uncertainty or hesitation.

**Three of Pentacles**: Hard work and service are rewards unto themselves. Follow rules and conventions in your career and you'll achieve success to the point that you'll enjoy your work.

**Ace of Cups**: represents the planted seed of what could be strong and lasting love.

**Ace of Pentacles**: Foundation for future prosperity, namely financial.

**Four of Swords**: Period of rest and recovery after a time of challenge.

**The Star**: Sign of hope in despair that all is not lost, you've probably just lost your way.

**Four of Wands**: moment of rest, but there's no time to stop for long, you must continue growing, learning, and living.

**The Empress**: Creator of life, archetype of mother. Unconditional love. Also, as representational of nature and the natural, she says to take some time and enjoy life around you, enjoy creation. Provides a break from troubles and mundane, apathetic life.

**Four of Pentacles**: Time of material and financial security.

**The Hanged Man**: Paradox. Knowledge isn't sought through physical means, but rather internal ones. Look at things in a new and different way, but be prepared to sacrifice something for the wisdom you will gain.

**King of Pentacles**: Pillar of financial stability. Through diligence, responsibility, and attention to detail, we can all become successful.

**King of Wands**: powerful leader. Changes the world to match his ideas instead of necessarily coming up with new, creative ones.

**Nine of Wands**: inner strength, stamina, and will to go on despite all odds.

**The Lovers**: Harmonious union, necessity of proper choice. Consider consequences before acting. Card often appears during times when one must make a decision between two people they love, often a spouse and someone else they have fallen in love with.

**Page of Cups**: Event: associated with conception and children or a new level of happiness and pleasure in an existing relationship. Person: true romantic at heart. Gentle, compassionate, imaginative. Yourself: something in you that needs to manifest. Often a sign that you need to express your more creative side.

**Queen of Wands**: Person: ambitious person who can hardly ever be dissuaded from their goals. Charismatic, enthusiastic, sexy, and sensual. Yourself: Constancy, dedication, and innate magnetism will help you achieve whatever you're currently pursuing.

**Seven of Swords**: Cunning and confident, the Seven of Swords says guile and diplomacy will grant what brute force will not.

**Knight of Cups**: In touch with intuition and emotion, uses them in pursuits of romance and seduction. Event: often marriage proposal or some sort of love message. Person: dreamer, prone to wild flights of fancy. His imagination will put a spark in any romance. Despises those too realistic or those who cannot believe in their dreams. Yourself: Either you are too wrapped up in your dreams and he is a warning to be more realistic, or you don't dream enough and he's there to remind you of the positive aspect of imagination and dreaming.

**Nine of Cups**: satisfaction on all levels, emotional, physical, sensual. Whatever you want is most likely headed your way.

**The Sun**: light and clarity after a period of darkness, bringer of peace and good times after ordeals. Steadfastness and reliability that no matter how bad things may seem, the night is always darkest just before the dawn.

**Eight of Pentacles**: Time of hard work and dedication (either spiritual or material) with great reward at the end.

**Page of Pentacles**: Event: Good financial news is likely. Person: Diligent worker, practical, prudent, and a follower of rules. Yourself: Apply knowledge with enthusiasm and be practical in all situations.

**Three of Cups**: Happy times spent in the company of our friends and loved one become happier, sad times less sad. Community is important in your life, rely on it and strengthen it where you can.

**Three of Wands**: Success after difficulty, importance of partnership, importance of self-respect.

**King of Swords**: Impartial, ethical, and insightful, the King of Swords can indicate that you must be active in your decisions and follow them through to the end. You've made the right choice, now stand by it and hold your position.

**Nine of Pentacles**: as a number of perfection and completion, the Nine of Pentacles often represents achievement in the material world, though can sometimes indicate spiritual success as well.

**Six of Cups**: Look to the positives of your past to seek strength and fortitude for the future.

**The Magician**: Transformation through will. Shows that from the foundation of the mundane can rise the extraordinary.

**Ace of Wands**: Initial outpouring of creativity and ingenuity that energizes you for a new project. Ace of Wands indicates that you need to get raring and ready, because either you're going to start something new or what you're currently working on needs and will receive the boost of creative energy this card indicates.

**Temperance**: Reconstruction and harmonization.

**Knight of Pentacles**: Determination and the eventual success of slow yet steadfast progress.

**Queen of Pentacles**: Kindness, generosity, maternal. The Queen of Pentacles is like a more subdued version of The Empress.

**Six of Wands**: the strife and competition of the past have been overcome, and it's time to celebrate the spoils of victory.

**Change**:

**Death**: Big changes are coming in your life, involuntary changes. Hard to say whether good or bad.

**The World**: The end of one cycle and beginning of another.

**Judgment**: Great change, but neither violent nor catastrophic.

**Six of Swords**: After times of dreadful strife and confusion, the Six of Swords says that sometimes the best ways to escape turbulence is to abandon everything to do with it.

**Ace of Swords**: Beginning of a situation that is risky, but has the possibility of great gain. Beware repercussions and tread carefully. Think out all options before acting, else you could be in dire peril.

**Two of Pentacles**: Change is coming, often financial. Be ready for it.

**Eight of Wands**: Swift and decisive action is either coming or is necessary.

**The Fool**: The very beginning of every journey, the Fool represents the ignorance and blundering of the beginning of a new experience. Something new is coming your way, something you won't necessarily know how to deal with, and there's nothing you can really do to prepare save trust that you will come out of whatever is coming your way better.

**Knight of Swords**: violent change. As an event: the sudden coming or going of hostility or violence. As a person: emotionless, fearless, loveless. As yourself: Call on the Knight of Swords for courage in the face of fear or lack of confidence.

**Neutral:**

**Justice**: Everything you do will have an effect on you. Monitor your actions and be aware of the possibility that they may have unforeseen rewards or ramifications.

**The Hierophant**: Spiritual knowledge. Says that if you're planning something revolutionary, good idea to drop it.

**Four of Cups**: urges moderation in relationships and all matters of the heart.

**The Hermit**: call to learn more about yourself and the nature of your existence. Often accompanied by the arrival of some sort of mentor in your life.

**The Wheel of Fortune**: Shit happens and you can't always change it. Not everything is in your control, and sometimes the things affecting your life are simply beyond your manipulation.

**Ten of Pentacles**: You have what you want, wealth and happiness, but now what are you going to do with it?

**Seven of Wands**: value of courage and fear in everyday life. Time of great fear may be coming, but you must act in spite of this.

**The High Priestess**: representative of subconscious and potential. Image of great balance, is a sign that there is balance in your life and you dictate it, even subconsciously, and must do so for your greater good and success.

**Page of Swords**: Event: commencement or discovery of an act of espionage or spying, often related to the darker subtleties of politics, even if only in a career or family. Person: Good balance between mind and heart. Adaptable and eloquent in speech, they make for good emissaries or ambassadors. Yourself: You must look at things in a new way, casting aside all deceit and lies and discovering the truth for yourself. Seek the truth, regardless of consequences and often methodology.

**Five of Swords**: Dual card. Means either that you have been defeated in a contest of some sort or you have defeated someone else.

**The Emperor**: Representative of the mind and will. Shows benefits of structure and will ruling over emotion and instinct.

**Seven of Pentacles**: Choice between keeping what you have and striving for more. Striving can lead to great success, but also to great failure. Don't get too avaricious.

**Six of Pentacles**: Epiphanic. Realization that spiritual and material gain can go hand in hand, but just having one doesn't mean you have the other. (Think Ebenezer Scrooge.)

**Queen of Cups**: Representative of the part of you that is very spiritual, very surreal. It appears as a suggestion that either you need to rely on intuition and your heart on an upcoming situation or you do it too much and must moderate between logic and emotion.

**Bad**

**Seven of Cups**: Generally shows choices or options that have no bases in reality. Sign to be vigilant in everyday life. Before taking any offers be aware of all possible ramifications. (As a cup associated with sexual desire and temptation)

**Five of Wands**: Sign of both internal and external conflict. Shows a combination of small obstacles that wouldn't be daunting alone, but when all piled together can be difficult to overcome. Shows a tendency towards rashness and loss of control, and must be careful not to let it overwhelm you.

**Eight of Swords**: Time of powerlessness and restriction.

**Five of Cups**: Sadness, grief, disappointment, and regret, often because of taking love for granted.

**Three of Swords**: The ability of logic and power to harm both physically and emotionally.

**Nine of Swords**: Inner anguish. You can run away from exterior pain, but you cannot hide from what lies within you.

**Five of Pentacles**: heavy financial blow.

**Ten of Wands**: Your own power has gone out of your control and you now are – or are soon to become – subject to another's will, often bearing some heavy weight or burden.

**Eight of Cups**: Emotional stagnation. When the driving force behind love just stops. Says that it's time to move on from your previous attachments or work very hard to reenergize them, because at this point they have become more destructive than beneficial.

**Ten of Swords**: Unexpected failure or disaster (truly catastrophic. The figure isn't just dead but freakin' DEAD. Being stabbed ten times was a little unnecessary, but it helps get the point of the card across.). Often a power beyond your control humbling you without mercy or compassion.

**The Moon****: **Things are not always as they seem. Things that once seemed friendly and welcoming during the "day" can sometimes become menacing or frightening at "night". Beware, a new, formerly unseen truth about someone or something in your life is approaching, and you may not like it.

**The Devil**: There is a darkness inside you and everyone around you. Know it, accept it, and know how to subdue it if it starts to get out of hand.

**King of Cups**: A situation or person is not entirely what they seem to be at first glance. Often hiding something deeper, often something proud or manipulative.

**Two of Swords**: Stalemate. Two equal forces opposed against each other, and no progress is being made on either side.

**The Tower**: The destruction of something longstanding, often a belief or idea. Generally (but not always) for the good, but transition can be painful.

**Queen of Swords**: Never shows her emotional side, but often swayed by her heart. As such, makes a terrible judge and confidante. There may be a Queen of swords in your life, and if so, be careful what you tell her or what you ask her. She can give bad advice and spill your secrets, even if it comes from a desire to help you.

Source: www .ata- tarot dotcom resource/cards/ (remove spaces and replace "dotcom" with the-thing-the-site-keeps-deleting-that-goes-at-the -end-of-web-addresses)


End file.
